FAQ
General ''What is WesterosCraft? Our mission is to recreate the universe imagined by author George RR Martin in his book series A Song of Ice and Fire (ASoIaF) as accurately and precisely as possible within the confines of Minecraft, in an effort to custom create a world which will be the stage for a roleplaying game.' In pursuit of this endeavor we aim to provide a friendly and encouraging atmosphere for our creative community at all times.' To accomplish this we use our Forums , this Wiki , a Dynamic Map , Discord , a Custom Launcher , and the Song of Ice and Fire books in addition to hundreds of online resources that we use to learn as much as possible about the world we are building. Most importantly, we are a community of people dedicated to both our loves for Minecraft and the ASoIaF series, and use this project as a way to explore our relevant interests. What is a custom launcher and why do you have one? ''' Over the years we found that we were slowly pushing the limits of what a traditional Minecraft game could handle, and decided we needed to develop our own launcher in order to handle our constantly growing needs. A launcher is a program designed to 'launch' an application, such as Minecraft. As long as you have a legal copy of the Minecraft game, you should be able to use our launcher without issue. You can purchase a digital copy of Minecraft here . The launcher enables us to expand our inventory of custom blocks, provide everyone with easy-access to our custom texture pack, and to be able to implement roleplaying elements into the game which could otherwise not exist. You can easily download our launcher [http://www.westeroscraft.com/textures here.] '''''I am having difficulty logging into the server, what can I do? *Head over to our Troubleshooting Guide. It answers the most frequent issues users had in the past, and is likely to contain the answer to your problem as well. If your problem persists you may contact us via the Support Forum. Please note that requests not following the Submission Rules will be deleted. ''When can I roleplay on the map? *We're working on this project since late 2011. So far, we've done and redone our map a couple of times, at present we are roughly at 62% completion.We can not make a reliable prediciton about when we would be able to finish this, but we're getting closer with every house and every castle that's built. *Here is a link to our list of' WesterosCraft Projects' . Can I download the map?'' ''' *Unfortunately the whole map is not available for download. One reason would be the large file size of the map, another that the map is and always will be free to visit. *We provide download links to some of our most iconic locations. These places have since been remade on our server, but you may visit them by downloading them here. Are you going to build Essos? (Qarth, Astapor, Braavos, etc) *While the immediate goal is to finish Westeros, there is a great deal of interest in Essos and its creation. It is more than likely we will create all of Essos, but it will still be quite some time before we get there. What are the ranks of the server? *Nobuild: Exactly what it means, these members and visitors do not have any permissions to alter our map. This is the default starting rank. *NewBuilder, [N]-Builder: Also called Probation Builder, or Probie. They have permissions to build, but are required to meet certain requirements. An experienced builder assists them during their first weeks of buildership. *Builder: The server's workforce. They create most of the content by hand. *Builders with Editor Lite, E-Lites: Builders can apply for limited WorldEdit perms to use for terraforming heavy operations at their own projects. *Editors: These are builders with permissions for WorldEdit and VoxelSniper. They handle minor worldediting requests as well as large terraformings *Moderators: Handle the administration of the server. They reply to builder applications, organise and moderate content creation, serve justice and officially represent the community. *Coders: The technical backbone of the server, they maintain the complex workings 'behind the scenes' *Administrators: The founders and captains of the server, they are in control of the finances and hardware. How do I become a Builder? *Read the Application Guidelines carefully, they are very important. Then fill out the application form completely. *As a word of advice, be sure to explore our server thoroughly before submitting your application so that you know what kinds of builds we are looking for. If you do not submit any images of builds, your application will be rejected. How do I become a Coder? *If you have extensive coding experience, please read the guidelines for coder applications in the Coder Applications' section of the forums and submit an application. Gameplay What can I do on the server? *If you are a new visitor, you are free to explore the server and it's builds at your leisure. Unfortunately you will not be able to build until you have put in an application on our forums and been accepted. For more info about this, read the relevant FAQ entry above. How do I visit a location? *If you know the name of the place you want to visit, type '/warp location' in the chat. Replace location with the name of your destination. Warp names are one word only with no punctuation. For example, to warp to King's Landing type '/warp kingslanding''' in chat. If you don't know the name or you are unsure about the spelling you are welcome to ask. *A great way to explore new locations is''' /warp map'. The World Overview contains some of the most iconic and important locations in Westeros, as well. *To see all of our warps in one place, or just to check out the scale of our map, check out our 'dynamic map' . You can focus it on your character to follow your journey through Westeros, as well as enable and disable different layers of information, such as player names or warps (this can be useful to find out where you are - but beware, there is a lot of warps! Enabling this layer while zoomed out may cause your browser to freeze or crash.) The World How big is the map? How did you get it so big, world painter does make them that big? *The map is currently several dozen gigs in file size. If you're wondering about the dimensions, it's roughly 22,000 x 59,000 blocks. About 806.51 sq km / 501.14 sq mi, roughly the size of Los Angeles. How did you make the map? *We used a program called WorldPainter to shape the map and do basic terraforming. In-game we use a mixture of hand work, WorldEdit and VoxelSniper to refine the terrain further. How many people have worked on the server? *Since the beginning, we've had hundreds of contributors, but people come and go. For scale, 173 people built houses in the city of King's Landing. What cities are currently finished? *You can check out all our projects by warping to "map" in-game or visiting our livemap. We have quite a lot of the most famous landmarks done though, including Winterfell, Castle Black, The Wall and King's Landing. Is the server based on the books or the HBO show? *We're based on the books, but we do use the HBO show as inspiration for our builds. What book is the the server set in? *The server is set in the interim period between book 1, A Game of Thrones, and book 2, A Clash of Kings. Explore with caution, Westeroscraft has destinations that contain show spoilers. Donations 'Where can I donate?' *You can donate directly on the right-hand homepage sidebar. Why should I donate? *Running a server of this calibre requires a lot of money to keep it going. If you are a fan of our work and are feeling generous, any donations are welcomed! 'What can I get if I donate?''' * If you donate $10 through the Westeroscraft shop, you can get a custom title in game as thanks! Category:Guides&Rules